Not What it Looks Like
by that-chick-with-purple-hair
Summary: Rory walks in on the Doctor and Amy but it's, not what it looks like! Side Note: Dark references.


Not What It Looks Like!

Summary: Doctor Who. Rory walks in on the Doctor and Amy but its… not what it looks like! Rated T again just to be safe. Contains dark themes even if they are presented in a comedic way.

Again I own nothing from this franchise I just enjoy playing with the characters a bit. That came out…differently than I'd intended.

"Amy don't touch anything!" the Doctor grumbled at her, he was tiring of telling her this. The Tardis, bless her, wasn't feeling up to snuff. So the Doctor determinedly set to work trying to replace some of the more important parts with tassiman repair glue. Worked wonders, that glue, he picked it up on a lovely little planet where they manufactured their own bodily secretions to make their super strong glue. They're a planet of slug-like people, very nice, very slimy, one has to be careful not to touch them. You never know whom you might get stuck to.

The Doctor was just about to put a tiny bit of glue on the a few loose wires when out of nowhere Amy appeared at his side.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked oblivious to the adverse effect she had on the Doctor's concentration.

"Amy! Look what you've made me do!" He pointed dejectedly at the mess of glue on the floor he'd accidentally squeezed from the bottle in his surprise.

"Oops, don't move I'll be back." She said in that pleasantly bossy tone she sometimes had.

"Amy wait what are you-" That was all the Doctor managed to say before he lost balance and slipped on an oil spot. Falling face first towards the glue he reached out and caught himself with his hands, of course that only slightly improved his situation. He was able to snatch his hands up fast enough so that they didn't stick to the floor. But that meant that they were open to stick to anything else. The Doctor had just gotten to his feet when he saw Amy rushing towards him with a towel.

"Amy careful it's slick!" He shouted but not in time, as no sooner had he said this the lovely ginger had slipped, her feet flying out in front of her. The Doctor acted quickly without thinking, moving to catch her around the waist then remembering the glue he instead settled for her forearms, but this grip didn't offer him enough leverage and down they both went.

"Ow Doctor your crushing me. Get up!" Amy yelled.

"Ah well Pond, believe me I would if I could but it seems we are lying in a very strong glue substitute." The Doctor tried to move his arms but it was no use.

Rory was heading to the main control room where he knew Amy was helping the Doctor. Her relationship with the Doctor didn't bother him any more. He knew he was Amy's choice, and the Doctor talked to him man to…time lord about the whole situation. The matter was settled, no more tension, no more insecurity. Rory was in a peaceful state of mind walking the long hallway that led to the main chamber, that is he was, until he heard Amy and the Doctor shouting.

"No don't! It hurts! Stop!" Amy was squealing sounding very angry and very much in pain.

"Well this wouldn't hurt so much if you would only stop struggling Pond!" The Doctor grunted.

Several unwanted images filled Rory's mind. Anger bubbled up inside him; his mind making a million terrible assumptions he was suddenly overcome with the need to protect his fiancé. Rory started running for the control room, Amy's protests and the Doctor's low grunts of exertion growing louder with each step.

"OW!" Amy screamed in the Doctors ear for the third time. His attempts to free himself were also pulling her hair. It must hurt he knew but his right eardrum was hurting a bit now too.

"Amy, be quiet I can't concentrate with you screaming so much." He gasped, lying like he was made it difficult for him to breath. Suddenly Rory burst threw the doors to the left of them, looking very angry. The Doctor immediately realized why.

There was Amy squirming away, having not heard Rory come in, or seen him for that matter because her head was glued to the floor on the right side of the Doctor's. Her hands were stuck to the floor above her head, and regrettably the Doctor's hands were stuck to her arms just bellow the wrist, which gave the unfortunate impression that he was holding her down. The fact that his body was pressed close on top of her, held there by the glue on his knees, didn't seem to help much either.

The Doctor could only slightly see Rory. His face was resting in the crook of Amy's neck and shoulder when Rory came in.

"Um Rory, now Rory listen." The Doctor started in a calm voice. Amy stilled at the mention of her fiancé.

"This isn't what it looks like." The Doctor felt a little bit more confident when Rory didn't immediately attack him. He decided he would get Amy to tell him. Turning to ask her, the Doctor shifted his wait to his left side and accidentally pressed his elbow in Amy's ribs. Of course, Amy has a low pain tolerance so of course she screamed very loudly. And of course this did not look good from Rory's point of view.

Rory had decided to give the Doc the benefit of the doubt. After all they were friends now, and he couldn't really imagine the Doctor being so cruel. Then the Doctor turned to face Amy and she screamed. It only took an instant for him to enter protect mode again. Lunging forward he grabbed the Doctor's tweed jacket and yanked him up, not without some difficulty, almost growling at him to get off her. Then he punched the Doctor hard, but the Doctor didn't even put up a fight. Turning back to Amy, Rory saw the bits of fabric that were ripped from the Doctor's clothes as he was yanked away. He also saw that Amy's hair and scarf, among other things, were plastered to the floor.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Rory's tone was soft as he leaned over her expecting her to be crying or trying not to cry. What he really saw was a very angry Amy.

"Do I bloody well look alright?" She shouted in her thick Scottish accent. "I'm glued to the floor, and so was the Doctor!" She added as an after thought.

Rory turned to see the Doctor smiling his innocent friendly smile at him from under the hands that cupped his nose. "Uh Doctor I'm so-" Rory started before the Doctor cut him off.

"'S alright Rory. I understand." He said in a nasally voice.

"Isn't that sweet! Would you two like to get a room? Cause if not I'd really appreciate a wee bit of help down here!" Amy yelled at her boys.

THE END

If after reading this you feel an urge to tell me something about it, please go ahead. I'm all up for improving my writing skills.


End file.
